The present invention pertains generally to closures for containers in which articles are shipped and, in some instances, stored.
In the art are various types of closures for spiral-wound or molded tubular shipping containers. Drawbacks to known closures include high cost of manufacture, disposal costs and only one time use. A need exists for a secure closure for containers of various sizes subject to severe use as encountered in commercial or industrial areas.